Sarah/Main
Sarah is the oldest mortal resident of the household at twenty-eight. Sarah has a strong sense of justice, which lead her to become a police woman at age twenty-three. She has an intense rivalry with Dawn, who continues to elude arrest, despite Sarah's best efforts. Despite these setbacks, Sarah is seen as a rising star within the department, and is frequently chosen to head up special task forces. Her passion for police work and desire to keep up with Dawn in power made her choose to become a partial cyborg, giving her great physical abilities but still leaving her mind as vulnerable as the others, if not moreso when hackers are involved. Biography Obedience By The Law Sarah first meets Jake when she pulls up Jen for speeding. Jen begs Jake to hypnotize Sarah and he eventually relents. He has her follow him back to the Mato Household, where he learns that she is lonely. He invites her to move in and she gladly accepts. She later invites Jessica to move in as well. It's Lame, It’s Insane It’s… Copyright Infringement! During an incident wherein Professor Mato is kidnapped by the Black Cat Gang, Jake becomes the costumed super hero, Captain Anime. Sarah attempts to bring the vigilante in but an accidental kiss between the two leads her to develop feelings for him. Around this time, her feelings for Jake begin to develop, not realising that the two are one and the same. Family Matters When her sister Rebecca comes to visit, Sarah becomes very protective of her and also learns that Jake is Captain Anime. Sarah eventually admits her feelings for Jake and the spend the night together. When Rebecca and Fawn are later kidnapped by Richard Heddington as revenge for her giving him a ticket, Sarah works with Captain Anime to save them. After witnessing Jake sustaining a serious injury, Sarah is distraught and begs him to give up being Captain Anime. He refuses, citing that there are things the police are capable of but he is not. Seeing her sister in this state, Rebecca uses a H-pistol to erase Sarah's memories of Jake being Captain Anime before asking Jake to tell her again when she's ready, and erasing her own memories. Sarah later admits Captain Anime is a hero but passes off her feelings for Jake as simply being overemotional due to stress. She later buries her feelings for Captain Anime and tries to arrest him on a number of occasions. The Choices We Make Sarah later meets her daughter from a potential future, the gadgeteer genius, Terra. Sarah learns that hers is the only potential daughter to not inherit hypnosis power from her father, instead using technology she created herself of such purposes. Sarah is very proud of her daughter's intellect upon learning how she skipped grades and is in college already. Sarah is later caught up in the daughters' schemes to ensure their own existences, from a forced romantic meal with Jake to a hypnotically induced polygamous wedding attempt. Appearance Sarah has shoulder-length green hair, which she keeps in place with a headband. She was initially described as having a ponytail but, due to the popularity of her design in Suechan's artwork - which depicted her with a bob cut instead, at NGMEZ's request - this is no longer acknowledged. Her eyes are red, a trait also shared by her sister. Her only visible cybernetic enhancement is a pair of 'earblades' that take the place of her ears. A strange running gag is her similarity to a manga character called Plasma Girl. Sarah is not amused by this. Personality Sarah is a tough, no nonsense gal. She is very protective of her family and friends, almost killing Dawn upon learning that she had secretly hypnotized her sister, and even being able to wake herself up from a trance to protect them. She often overworks and refuses to sleep unless hypnotized to do so. She is often quick to blame things on Dawn, regardless of whether it makes sense or not. Abilities As a cyborg, Sarah has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, capable of lifting great weights and pursuing even the fastest criminals on foot. Relationships Rebecca Sarah has a younger sister named Rebecca as revealed in Family Matters. Sarah has always been very protective of her sister and even offers to let Jake hypnotize her in return for not hypnotizing Rebecca. Sarah is later capable for snapping out of a H-pistol-induced trance when the thought of her hypnotized sister enters her mind. She nicknames Rebecca as 'Becky', though the latter isn't too fond of it at first. Jessica Jessica is Sarah's best friend and common partner in fighting crime. Sarah asks Jessica to move into the Mato Household with her after living there for a while. The two also find each other slightly attractive. Dawn Dawn has been Sarah's nemesis for years and the two are constantly throwing insults and getting in each other's way. Despite this, there is often a degree of respect between the two. Jake/Captain Anime Around the time Jake becomes Captian Anime, Sarah begins to develop feelings for both versions, not realising that both of them are the same person. She openly admits her feelings after learning his identity, but passes it off as being overemotional due to stress once her memory of it is erased. She later buries her feelings for both, though it begins to emerge again over time. Terra Terra is Sarah's daughter from a potential future, whom she meets in The Choices We Make. Sarah is proud to learn that her daughter is a genius and becomes very protective of her, especially around Mato. It is known that Sarah married Jake in this future after learning that he was Captain Anime. In another potential future, Sarah is said to have had a son, who begins dating Dawn's daughter Belladonna.